


Vilnius

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Freedom, Historical, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Independence, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Melancholy, Post-World War II
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: "Lituania si sente uno straniero nella terra che lo ha dato al mondo."[Lithuania!Centric] [Post URSS] [16/02/2017: happy bday, Liet ♥]





	

"Thou art a psalter of iron and clay / Each wall a melody, each stone a prayer / When the moonbeams / Stream into mystic streets / And thy naked beauty stunning rises.”

[ M. Kulbak, "Vilnius" ]

 

C’è un non so che di dolceamaro, nel ritornare a casa; una sensazione strana, morbida, frammentata ed a tratti confusa a cui non è abituato e che lo entusiasma ed inquieta, tutto insieme – novità, novità che ti sembrano tantissime, se sono decenni che la tua vita è monotona, identica in tutti i suoi mesi, settimane, minuti, finché le stagioni diventano simili e i movimenti e i discorsi automatici, naturali, uguali di anno in anno, una cantilena di assensi e tremolii e crisi di nervi custodite all’interno di un mezzo sorriso.  
Lituania non sa dire – o semplicemente non vuole, tra i ricordi ancora vividi nella testolina e le ferite non del tutto risanate e cicatrizzate che bruciano inclementi sulla schiena – il numero esatto di anni che lo hanno tenuto lontano a forza dalla sua amatissima terra; in fondo, l’abitudine ha annullato la concezione delle ore che scorrono senza fine ed il movimento dei calendari alla fine del trentuno di Dicembre e le chiome degli alberi fuori dall’enorme finestra del salotto dell’isba di Russia non sembravano cambiare mai sfumatura, nudi e sottili e tristi come fermi in un interminabile inverno.  
Ma Vilnius, ah, Vilnius è al contrario così satura di colori vibranti, così viva: il mantello d’oro di cui si rivestono le betulle ai lati della strada e l’azzurro del Vilna e del Neris e il verde smeraldo delle colline, il marrone delle torri e il carminio scuro dei tetti rovinati dall’incuria e il bianco dei marmi e delle statue nelle cattedrali; ma inevitabilmente identiche alle sorelle in Russia – e fa salire l’ansia, il tormento – sembrano le stradine che si snodano come vermi, le inferriate ai balconi arrugginiti, i vasi di terra brulla in bilico sui davanzali, i vetri rotti delle finestre sottili, l’erba che sa di umido e il rumore metallico delle automobili che si rincorrono sul ciottolato e da cui scendono e ritornano su uomini in tuta, incalzanti e baldanzosi; identico è il vento frizzante, identica l’ombra di una nube che rabbuia il cartellone di un ristorante scritto in cirillico, identici i visi scuri in un via vai di armadi umani.  
Ah no, un attimo, nessun volto torvo – e il nodo alle budella si distende: sono volti felici, distesi, illuminati da una luce che nella tundra non esiste, di bambini che fanno ruotare i cerchi sul selciati, di mamme con i seni abbondanti ed un neonato alla mammella nuda e di anziani all’uscio su sedie di vimini.  
Ci sono sorrisi, sorrisi bellissimi che da Ivan non c’erano ed uno dei sorrisi – fa fatica a ricordarlo, lontano e dimenticato – è il suo, lo nota con la coda dell’occhio in una vetrina che riflette il blu dell’orizzonte ed alcuni edifici che non ricorda molto distintamente; sarà che le bombe hanno distrutto tutto.  
Una colonna di fumo si alza ancora dalle ceneri sbriciolate di un’auto carbonizzata ed alcuni marmocchi vi si fermano di fronte, una bella bimba con una bambola in una mano tiene l’altra mano stretta intorno all’orlo dei calzoncini del fratello, con enormi occhi marroni che brillano di infantile curiosità e la magliettina rosa stinta sulla schiena, ed una vecchina si avvicina con la sberla alzata e lo scialle sulla testa, strillando in un idioma duro – lituano, erano anni che non lo sentiva: tenta di imitare la ramanzina della nonna, tastando sulla lingua le sillabe ammorbidite dall’incertezza, e suona così difficile e diverso dal russo in cui oramai addirittura rifletteva nel silenzio della sua mente.  
C’è un andirivieni euforico sulla strada, un trionfo di voci e di tonalità vivaci, con le bandiere che sventolano dai davanzali, dai finestrini delle automobili, dai bastoni che ritti si innalzano dalle architravi e d’un tratto non esistono muri sventrati, monumenti da ricostruire, crisi, fame ed incertezza ma soltanto canti e balli, un’entusiasmante libertà che ruba il fiato e inumidisce le ciglia e riunisce uomini e donne di tutte le età sotto la statua del buon Gediminas – Gediminas, se tu e Jaunè foste qui: il lupo dall’armatura di ferro ulula fiero ai venti, illuminato da un timido sole settembrino.  
Lituania si sente uno straniero nella terra che lo ha dato al mondo – abituato oramai al panorama ripetitivo del Cremlino in lontananza – ma si sente anche così a casa ed è un’emozione talmente bizzarra, altalenante che nemmeno lui sa mettere il dito su ciò che veramente sta sentendo, sulle emozioni che ribollono all’altezza dello sterno nel ritrovarsi di nuovo a Vilnius, la sua bellissima Vilnius, che lo saluta dall’alto della torre di Gediminas che fiera si issa sulla collina e fa un bel contrasto, con i suoi mattoni marroncini, contro il blu vibrante del cielo.  
Anche in Russia il cielo era celeste, medesime le forme delle nubi e delle rondini.  
Ma lo stendardo che si muove frustando al ritmo del vento è molto diverso, ed è bellissimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho avuto molto tempo da dedicare a questa fanfiction, essendo stata in sessione esami : ma come mio solito dovevo scrivere qualcosina per il compleanno di Lituania e mi sono liberamente ispirata alla poesia che vi ho citato all’inizio della storia e che ho letto quando, a Vilnius, ho visitato il museo degli ebrei. Mi sembrava carina, adatta all’atmosfera di Lituania che torna nel suo paese dopo l’epoca dell’URSS, riscoprendosi un po’ straniero ma sentendo comunque distintamente la catena che indissolubile lo lega al posto, a discapito della distanza e del tempo trascorso.  
> Niente. Amo Lituania e amo Vilnius. Ho semplicemente voluto unire le cose.


End file.
